reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Horse
it is real SolidHitman 101 19:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Morality? Is this true? : "The only confirmed way to unlock the Zombie Horse is to use an edited save file, a practice which is discouraged, at best." (Emphasis added.) Discouraged...by whom? Why exactly does anyone (especially a supposedly neutral-voiced, encyclopedic article) discourage anyone from doing anything with his/her own (single player) save file? Labeling a practice "discouraged, at best" should likely be discouraged --- egad, look what a shameful hypocrite I've become! :) Fjord Ubiquity 19:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : I wasn't satisfied with that sentence either, but after several rewrites I couldn't come up with anything better. : I completely agree that what people do with their single player saves is their own business, but after a lot of searching the only information I could find on the zombie horse pertained to its use in multiplayer. :: That's weird; although I see the Zombie Horse mentioned alongside threads discussing multiplayer modding, the only references I've seen (regarding obtaining said Zombie, or said Horse, well, let's just call him SprinkleToes for the moment) all seem to suggest he's a single-player creature. I could be dead wrong...ahem...sorry for the pun. Fjord Ubiquity 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : It's against Microsoft and Rockstar's terms of service (not sure about Sony) to use modified content online, but whether official content unlocked via a locally stored save file falls within that realm is unclear, as the game files themselves remain unchanged and no network traffic is manipulated. :: Well, I'm pretty sure that Microsoft's Terms of Service give them the right to do just about anything to me, my unborn children, and all my horses (Live, Dead, and Undead alike) so that's a fair point. But we're not talking about *cheating* here -- which is where I'd expect that kind of "warning, you're breaking the rules" kind of stuff to go, personally. (Ie, the "ranking up automatically by directly editing your own XP in the savefile" stuff would be a likely candidate for that kind of warning, IMO.) However, as I said, you have a point -- which I should have read *first* (before changing what you wrote). Lol, feel free to revert as you see necessary. :) Fjord Ubiquity 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Personally, I don't have a problem with people modifying multiplayer save files to get the horse, since it doesn't give players an advantage. But it's also possible to get your character to the maximum rank using similar methods, and I believe it's fair to say that's discouraged by Microsoft and Rockstar. Again, I'm not sure about Sony. :: And once again, I should have read what you said before writing -- since I echoed the same sentiment (above). I think we're on the same page here... And it's not *my* wiki, I'm just strolling through here -- so by all means, (I say with all sincerity) please do revert/change the modifications I made so they conform with the "general consensus" of the primary user base...that only makes sense. Fjord Ubiquity 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : But you're right. As a neutral-voiced, encyclopedic article the last sentence is not good. I've revised it slightly, but it could still benefit from being rewritten. If somebody's unlocked the horse in single player over the last week and made that available then the whole thing could probably do with a rewrite. Frogtopus 21:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I added a reference (which, like you mentioned, is mostly about Multiplayer -- but it lists the specific reference for the script/art assets used by SprinkleToes, which AFAIK can be inserted into the single player *or* multiplayer gamesave file at will. (Much like how the War Horse and the "DLC/preorder outfits" that can be similarly "added" to the player's inventory via hex editing the gamesave.) I could be completely wrong on this, but since this is the Internet, that doesn't stop me from voicing an opinion!! Viva la SprinkleToes! :) Again, whatever you think is best is fine by me. (I'm opinionated but not dictatorial!) Fjord Ubiquity 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: All the changes you've made look good to me. The article's better for them. I'm particularly intrigued by the fact it's named as rideable in the code. I didn't know that at the time of writing, as I hadn't seen any tutorials for unlocking it yourself, just pre-edited save files (which also had maximum XP). I'd love to know if it was intended to be usable at some point. Seeing how the Euphoria system dealt with an amputee horse certainly would have been interesting. :) Frogtopus 22:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I unlocked the horse by using a modding tool and my own save instead of someone elses already modded save file. vI 8bitHero Iv 22:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Not to beat a dead hor---er, never mind. So anyway, I did some digging (aha! an even clever-er-er pun!) and exhumed (ha!) the following bit of info: * After quickly glancing through a couple of single-player gamesave files (RDR2SAVE0..3.SAV on Xbox) and comparing the format to that of some multiplayer save files (RDR2MPSAVE.SAV) -- including one of those "from the Internet" -- it seems to me that the two file types are *similar* but have significant differences. (Enough of a difference to suggest that -- for the code I posted earlier/above, at least -- this is probably a multiplayer-only kind of thing.) * Having finally taken a moment to look at a RDR2MPSAVE.SAV file that actually featured Mr. TwinkleBoots (or whatever pet name I gave HorseDead01), I noticed that while *yes* he *is* referenced as a "rideable horse" -- he seems to also be (explicitly) listed as a Multiplayer mount. Ie, "@RIDEABLE_ANIMAL_HorseDead01" is the value of a variable named "gMP_SavedHorseAEName." * The single player gamesave file does *not* seem to refer to the player's mount by (human-readable) name, however. Instead, most variables in the single player file consist of structures/arrays of hex references, eg: VariableX = SomeHexadecimalCodeZ (So the @RIDEABLE_blahblah codes would not be interchangeable between the SP and MP game files.) * So my longwinded-and-not-at-all-important-but-still-interesting point is: it would seem that your original guess was right, Frogtopus: this is probably a multiplayer-only kind of thing. But it's hard to blame people for wanting to unlock cool/fun (and, strangely, otherwise unused) mounts like the Dead Horse -- even if futzing with their multiplayer data is the only way to do so. Another strange (and final, I promise!) side note: the War Horse mount (intended to be a preorder exclusive horse for the single player campaign, later discovered by modders to be unlockable by anyone...no DLC required) is also in the "multiplayer mounts available in the game code, but unavailable by any 'legitimate' means" camp. (And while the dead horse, AFAIK, has no real advantage over any other mount -- the War Horse is much the opposite. Odd that this "preorder exclusive" was later made "exclusive" to the single player campaign as well... But I suspect we're well beyond the point where I'm the only person interested in *any* of what I've been talking about, so thus ends today's off-topic rant/lecture de jure. :) Fjord Ubiquity 21:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) the Dead Horse is in the game files, all unused data in a game is stored with all the files on the realease. players are just making it usable, so they are hacking their save. modding implies adding something NEW thats not in the original files, for instance a dirtbike. only actual mods are avalible on a Jtag, everything other then that is just a simple hack. :) I found it The dead horse is at Nekoti rock during the mission "Spare the love, Spoil the child", when reaching the top of Nekoti rock it is sitting by the cave entrance after you kill the bear How to get dead horse I know how to get 5 modded horses. Rulertoner (talk) 09:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC)